


Fucked

by gabrielleabelle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Time, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielleabelle/pseuds/gabrielleabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set sometime during S3...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fucked

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime during S3...

Warren was a man now. He'd had sex.

Real sex.

It was mind-blowing. His mind was blown. It was life-changing. Everything was different now. He was a man.

And the girl...what a girl! Coming out of nowhere while he was walking home, pawing at him, begging for him. He'd put it to her. Proven himself. Fucked her good.

She was leaving now. No sooner finished than she was gathering her clothes to go.

He sat up when she reached the door, "What was your name again?"

She half-turned with a cocky grin. "It's Faith. I'll look you up sometime, kay?"


End file.
